groskeys secrets
by lemerly
Summary: a quick one shot on why clamp groskey is so fit and why he believs so stronggely in puplic servics.


Groskeys secrets

**Here's a quick one-shot about inspector Groskey and his obsession with fitness here it is**

All men women and children have their own little secrets and has anyone ever wondered why Groskeys obsessed with public safety and fitness! Here's your answer

Groskey went into work on Monday morning to perform his daily ritual of making his cup of coffee and reading the Sunday independent from the day before it was 8:30 and work doesn't start till nine but he liked to get in early besides what did he have to do that was any more important than the public's safety? Nothing to him. He was about to dip his doughnut into his coffee when his assistant inspector bloom walked in and announced that he had a visitor waiting outside for me.

"What I don't have any meetings planned for another half an hour but send him in"

He said before finally dipping his doughnut into his tea and taking a big sip.30 seconds later his unexpected visitor strolled in the door. Before he could control what he was doing he had the black substance spat out all over her. But she didn't seem to mind really

"Hello clamp it been a long time hasn't it?"

"a long time! 17 years isn't a long time it's a lifetime away! Mum I mean Betty what are you doing here? "his voice stern and rising in anger.

"Like I said it's been a you remember back to the day? The day this all started?"

**! Flashback!**

Everyone couldn't help but point and laugh at the fat little blue haired kid in the corner with the odd name. The others used to poke fun at him making little chants like _hairy old gorilla go climb up a tree or go clamp a car_. He had no friends and was covered in hair. He never made an effort with anyone and well no one did with him either so the feeling was mutual. And it was just the way he liked it him and his was an average day in school he hadn't done his science homework and his teacher Mr O'Connor was getting pissed at him. He blocked out what most people said the only person who understood him was his father his big come home to school some days and beg and plead for his daddy to go tell him a story or so that they could and eat some dessert or bake a cake. Most of the time they spent together revolved around food it was a mutual love for food that brought them together. But all that came to an end on a winter's day his decorations were down and people were trying to get into the normal routine of school and getting rid of wrapping paper. On his normal walk to school on a Monday morning he felt refreshed after spending two weeks sleeping and gorging on all the Christmas goodies we slowly waddled back to school. He was in health Ed learning about the food pyramid the only thing in health Ed that he couldn't care less about. He was curling his long hair with his sausage like fingers when he was called out in the intercom to go to the office he was told to bring his bag and jacket that his mother was waiting there for him. He knocked on the door to ask where she was waiting for him when he saw her crying on a hard chair hands in her hands.

"Mam what's wrong is something after happening?"

She did nothing but lift her head from her soaking wet hands and he saw her eyes the whites in them covered in red lines that all seemed to lead somewhere like a spiders cobweb.

"Clamp your fathers after dying" his mother finally blurted out.

He could feel the world around him starting to was hard to breath and he started panting heavily. The funeral was the next week not many attended just the bare few friends who knew him well enough and all his turned out his father was driving home from work and he had had a heart attack at the wheel. And ran over a 10 year old boy walking his next few days passed in a blur his mother withdrawed from him entirely so he ran away to like with his grandmother and grandfather and didn't see his mother again. From that day on he refused to continue the way he was he exercised daily and lost all excess weight and became a huge man in the public the 10 year olds parents got no comfort from their son's death.

**! End of flashback!**

"I just think it's time to patch things up my health deteriorated fast after your father died and well when you left I was admitted to hospital from stress. I just want to patch things up clampy I don't have much life left in me and I don't want to die and leave things the way they were please clampy please it's all I'm asking. A second chance for a frail old woman?"

He moved his hands gesturing her to sit down and said

"come on mam we have a lot to talk about

**Well what do yez think don't be afraid to leave a review I don't bite but I might if ya don't! haha **


End file.
